She's really gone
by AzureEyedWolf
Summary: Sorry I'm terrible at summaries, just read it! Rated T to be safe!
1. Zoe's Arrival

**Hey guys! Sorry I'm really new to this, but I hope you like it. Please leave reviews so that I can improve!**

**I love Wolfblood so much and cried my eyes out at the last episode of series 2,**

**Laters!**

**Rhydian's POV**

She really gone… it's suddenly dawned on me. I walk in class, alone. Take my seat, alone. Tom and Shannon smiled at me encouragingly, but it doesn't help. Maddy was my best friend, and since I came back from the wild, she had slowly become something more than that. So slowly I hadn't even realised it was happening.  
I can still see her face in my mind's eye, tears spilling over as she walked away from her life. At least I had the guts to tell her before she left. But then again, I didn't, not really. She spoke first. She did what I could never do.  
She told the truth…

**Zoe's POV**

I walk across the floor of my new room, inhaling deeply. The whole room smells of my cousin, Maddy Smith. Since she went to live in the wild, my parents and I moved up here from Devon so that no one else would move in, and find the tunnels under the house. The first members of our family made them, before there were humans nearby. I miss my old home but I do like it here. Today is my first day at Bradlington High, the secondary school a few miles down the road. Maddy used to go there so I hope her old friends will be nice to me. I don't have many friends at my old school. We used to write to each other occasionally and I've heard so much about them. Shannon who was obsessed with find the beast on the moors, but when she found out it was Maddy and her family; she stood by them. Tom who was football mad and had once had a crush on Maddy. And finally, Rhydian Morris. Maddy's best friend. Also a wolfblood, he'd persuaded Shannon and Tom not to tell everyone about our secret. But afterwards he had moved away to the wild with his birth mother, Ceri. I didn't hear from Maddy after that. I guess she missed him…

I walk into my new classroom as the school secretary tells the teacher my name. He nods and stands up to get attention from the class as he introduces me. "Right class, this is Zoe Smith and she will be joining us having just moved here from Devon, I hope you will all make her feel welcome!" As I take a seat at the back of the room, the boy at the desk next to me whips his head around and looks me straight in the eye. I can smell him immediately, Wolfblood! "You can't be here!" He says in hushed tones as Mr Jeffries begins his lecture on Henry VII. "What do you mean?" I reply.  
"This is my territory, the last pack to live here left it to me!"  
"Well it's a good job I'm her cousin, isn't it?!" I snap back.  
Who is this boy telling me what I can and can't do? Then I realise, this must be Rhydian! Rhydian as in Maddy's best friend! I see the realisation dawn on his face as I quickly introduce myself to him. As I finish I see that his face has softened considerably. He's cute!

**Rhydian POV**

As Zoe tells her tale, I start to realise what the Smiths have done. It's clever to be sure, but risky too what with Whitewood still prowling around. But what confuses me is how different Zoe is from Maddy. Zoe is tall and slim with sea-foam eyes and curly blonde hair, tumbling messily from a loose ponytail. Maddy is small and has hazels eyes and poker-straight, dark brown hair.  
I miss her so. Then I snap back to reality, Zoe is staring at me, into my eyes and smiling. Bit weird if you ask me. I turn away and she jumps up to face the front. But I still don't understand why she was staring at me. I'll have to ask her later.

**Zoe POV**

Omg that was so embarrassing! I was just gazing at his perfect face and cheeky smile, when his expression changed to a confused one. He'd noticed I was staring at him! Awkward or what?! I jumped and focused on the lesson after that, but I could sense he was still looking at me, I don't know what to do. Soon the bell rings, indicating that the lesson is over. I gather up my things and head to my next lesson. I don't speak to anyone for the rest of the day…

As I lie in bed that night, I find my mind wandering until I am picturing his face. I know he is Maddy's best friend, but surely she would not care if I love him. It's not like they were dating anyhow, and she doesn't own him!  
Where did that come from? I sounded a bit bitchy then. That's what Hannah, a girl at my old school used to say. She said I was a nice person until a boy got involved and then I was suddenly controlling. Well it's not my fault if all boys like me, I can't help being pretty.  
I wonder if he likes me? I can't ask, that would be desperate! I know what I will do. I will hint that I like him, but not tell him. That way he will soon ask me out. I've done this before and I can do it again. Rhydian will be mine!

**So let me know what you thought, please review and WATCH THIS SPACE!**


	2. Zoe's Plan - Step 1 complete

**This chapter isn't very long, sorry! But I wanted to update asap  
Not much more to say,  
Laters!**

**Zoe's POV**

I spend extra time on my hair and makeup in the morning, knowing that I've got to make an effort in order for my plan to work. I apply my foundation, mascara and lipgloss, then roll up my skirt a few inches and undo the top two buttons of my school shirt. How could Rhydian resist me now?

**Rhydian's POV**

As I walk up to school, my mind wanders aimlessly until it comes to a rest on my favourite person in the whole world. Maddy. I really miss her. But I don't want her to miss me. I want her to be happy. I'm nearly at the classroom when I hear Zoe walking behind me. I turn around to say hi and I am met by what looks like the new 4th K. Her face is a mask of makeup, hear blouse is half undone, her skirt is rolled up… and she smells like a baby prostitute. (Guess the movie quote!) "Hi Rhydian!" She says cheerfully, seemingly gazing into my eyes.  
"Oh, errr, hi Z-Zoe" I stutter, feeling myself blush. "Sorry I was lost in thought"  
"That's okay", she said, before leaning uncomfortably close to me and stroking my arm whilst whispering "if you need to talk to me about anything, I'm always here for you." Okay now I'm really confused. "Let's go to class before Jeffries has a fit" I manage to say, as I turn to go. "you're right, we'd better go" she agrees, before looking me straight in the eye and then turning away towards class. I am so confused!

**Zoe's POV**

Overall if say the first step of my plan went pretty well today, I think as I undress at home later on that day. Even though Rhydian had been quiet towards me all day, he must have liked what he'd seen. I swear he stared at my legs and boobs for like, ever when I greeted him this morning, and I think he liked my perfume! I can't believe Maddy never mentioned how cute he is in our letters, but maybe she just didn't see him that way. I guess I'll never know, and since she and her parents did a runner at the smallest sign of trouble Rhydian probably thinks she's a coward. That's one thing I'm defiantly not! I lay down on my bed and I'm asleep in seconds. I can't go without my beauty sleep now can I?!

**Rhydian's POV**

I collapse onto the bed after my shower, and close my eyes. But sleep seems determined to evade me tonight. I get up and grab my sketchbook, running out into the garden for some fresh air. It's cold but I don't care, I need to think.  
Zoe was acting weirdly today, and I don't know why. She looked strange too, and I felt attraction and repulsion at the same time. I guess I could talk to Tom and Shannon about it, problem is we're no way near as close as we used to be. But it's the best opinion I've got. I gaze up at the large moon shining down from the sky. In a few days it will be full, my fourth full moon since Maddy left. I sketch us in wolf form gazing up at moon. I wonder what she's doing right now…

**Maddy's POV**

I'm sitting alone on the hilltop, looking at the surrounding countryside that is aluminated by the light of the moon. The pull is getting stronger, and seems even more so when your in the wild. I pull my rug tighter around my shoulders. It's a cold night tonight, and one when I wish I was curled up in my old bed. My parents still don't know if my cousin Zoe and her parents took up our offer of living in our old house. All I know is, Rhydian is safe now. Whitewood never discovered that he was a wolfblood and so he was never in danger. However if me and my parents had tried to stay, he would have been pulled down with us, one way or another.  
I didn't just leave for me. I left for him, for us…

**Sorry its not very long, but I want to keep updating often,  
Review so that I can keep improving and remember,**

**WATCH THIS SPACE!**


	3. The Visitor

**Once again I'm sorry this one is even shorter than the last one, but I don't want to keep you waiting days for updates,  
Laters!**

**Zoe's POV**

I wake up to hear my alarm blaring out at me, stupid thing! Then I remember that as part of my new fitness regime, I have to take a run before 7am every morning to cleanse my body of toxicity. I quietly dress into my designer track suit my mum got me for Christmas and leave the house. As I don't know the area too well yet, I decide to run around the perimeter of the village and check for any intruders.  
I run around the village with the wind whipping against my face and causing my cheeks to burn red. I run around the back of a row houses and look into their gardens out of curiosity. There's a blonde haired boy slumped against a tree in one of them - holding on to what looks like some sort of book - and as I look more closely I can see that it's Rhydian! Before I can stop myself, I've run up to him and grabbed the book from his grasp. Flicking threw it, I see page after page of wolf drawings, they're really good! The most recent one is of two wolves baying at the moon. One is Rhydian, I can tell by the fur colour. And oh my god! I think the other is me, it must be! My plan is working! Yes! I quickly replace the sketchbook and quickly run away…

**Rhydian's POV**

I wake up in the morning, and realise must have fallen asleep outside last night, oops! Thank god it's Saturday, by the position of the sun it seems to be about 10:30am. As I get up and brush myself down, I smell it. My sketchbook, someone has touched it. But as I try to confirm the culprit, I realise that the smell is too faded now and I can't pinpoint who it was. Damn this autumn wind! Still feeling wary, I slowly jog to the one house I feel safe, Maddy's.

**Zoe's POV**

As I sit at my desk doing my homework later that day, I hear someone walking up to the house. Sniffing tentatively at the air, I can't tell who it is. There's a knock at the door. Do I answer it or not? Mum and Dad are out. I walk up to the door slowly and open it. There is a woman in a long white coat. She turns towards me, smiles and says "hello miss smith".

**Please leave nice reviews, no one likes the mean ones!  
And if you've got a minute to spare, you should check out "We're not your lab rats!" by Jelli Kelli, its defo worth a read. (its better than mine anyway!) And remember to**

**WATCH THIS SPACE!**


	4. Thankyou Rhydian!

**Ok, so here's how its gonna work, I'm going to add short chapters most days, because otherwise you would have to wait for ages for updates which I don't want to happen!  
Laters!**

**Rhydian's POV**

As I walk up Maddy's front drive, all the painful memories from last year come flooding back. But I shut them out as I continue around the bend. I stop dead in my tracks. Dr. Whitewood is here! She has heard me and turns around. "Hello Rhydian, missing your beast of a girlfriend?" Not know IMF what to do or say, I remember Maddy's last request. Although it's painful to say, I must protect her. "Maddy wasn't my girlfriend. And she lied to me about being a werewolf, all she ever told me and Tom and Shannon were lies. I'm glad you exposed her for the animal she really is." That speech burned like acid in my mouth. Whitewood seems to believe it though. "Why are you hear then Rhydian?" She asks me.  
"I could ask you the same thing. I'm hear to visit my new friend Zoe Smith, she just moved here from Devon." Crap! I just told Whitewood Zoe's last name, but I continue anyway, "I personally think it's weird that they have the same surname but their obviously not related, no resemblance at all really!" Ok so now I was rambling, but Whitewood believed it and that was the main thing. "Hang on a minute!" I hear Zoe say, "are you telling me that the last family to live here were WEREWOLVES? EWWWWWWWW!"  
Suddenly Zoe comes running past Dr. Whitewood and wraps her arms round me. I return her hug, whilst secretly hoping that this is all pretend. Of course it is. Zoe wouldn't fancy me, that would be weird especially since she's Maddy cousin. "Well since you and your new 'friend' seem rather cozy, I'll let you explain to that poor girl about the last animals that inhabited this house. Good riddance to her!"  
"Goodbye Dr. Whitewood, and thank you for making sure those animals are actually gone!" Zoe calls out to the departing scientist. "No problem young lady, I'm just doing what any sane person would do!" She replied before turning the corner and disappearing. I only hope she is gone for good.

**Zoe's POV**

After standing there for a few moments watching the end of the drive, I realise Rhydian is still holding me! I spring away coyly suggesting I was embarrassed, Ha! "Thank you Rhydian, you saved me!" I say breathlessly, and truthfully continue, "if you hadn't saved me, I don't know what would have happened. I could have DIED!" I cry, pulling myself up against his strong muscular body before eventually letting go. I just can't seem to help myself, it's like he's a magnetic pulling me towards him, and I cannot resist much longer.

**Rhydian's POV**

Why is Zoe so touchy feely today?! I mean, yes I did help her out of a difficult situation but I would have done that for any wolfblood, we cannot risk our secret coming out. Now the friendship that we've built up I've the past few weeks has turned awkward. I don't want that to happen though. Trying to make things back to normal, I ask Zoe if she would like to go down to Bernie's with me. I think we both need something meat based to calm us down, and I need to talk to Tom and Shannon. She agrees and runs of to get out of her 'ugly clothes'. I didn't really notice what she was wearing to be honest. I text Shannon asking them to meet me, before I think about Zoe. She doesn't think its a date does she? If only Maddy were here, she know what to do…

**Zoe's POV**

Omg I should have hugged Rhydian weeks ago, because it seems he has just asked me out, even it's only to the local cafe. Me and him. Together. Alone! Today's the day, I can sense it. Today is the day we kiss!

**Let me know what you think, and remember to  
WATCH THIS SPACE!**


	5. Confrontation

**Heyyy, I manage to update again. Been really busy recently but I still managed it! hahaha lol!  
Anyway this is short of course, but never mind, read and review!  
Laters!**

**Zoe's POV**

Rhydian comes to collect me so that we can walk down to Bernie's together, he looks soooooo cute! But despite the fact that we're on our first date, he's really quite and barely talks to me. "Are you alright Rhydian?" I ask nervously.  
"Yeah I'm fine…" he replies.  
He obviously upset about something, but won't open up to me. As we walk along I grab his hand and start to run.

**Rhydian's POV**

"Zoe what are yo- ahhhhh" I yell as Zoe grabs my hand and begins to run. All of a sudden it's just me and her running in the woods, just like the old days. Except it's not. This is the wrong girl. I may I like Zoe but only as a friend, and she seems to think we are more than that. I know I have to tell her but she looks so happy now, and it's one of the first times I've seen her smile properly.  
I'll do it later…  
As we arrive at Bernie's, I can't smell Tom or Shannon yet, I hope they come. In the mean time I order two hot chocolates and two sausage rolls for me and Zoe.  
She smiles at me warmly whilst we talk about our interests and what we want to do when we get older. She wants to model, and I think she could do it. However I always thought looking like a supermodel was way overrated. I prefer girls to look natural but obviously Zoe doesn't as she is going on and on and on! When she finally pauses for breath, I tell her I'm going to the bathroom. "Ok! Bit don't be to long!" She replied, winking. Oh dear I think she fancies me. Oh dear! I send Tom and Shannon another text before going to the bathroom. When I come back I can hear shouting, and as I turn the corner I see a very angry Shannon glaring at Zoe who looks like she could wolf out at any moment!

**Zoe's POV**

Whilst Rhydian goes to the bathroom, I use the time to chew some gum, I don't want my breath to smell bad obviously! Just then the door opens and a nerdy looking girl with ginger hair and a dark skinned boy enter the café. I think it's Tom and Shannon. They spot me, heading straight for the table. "Is Rhydian here yet?" Shannon asks me politely, _too politely_. She hiding something and since she doesn't like me I doubt she'll tell me what is it. So I just tell her the truth, "yeah he's in the bathroom, why?"  
"Why do you care?" Replies Shannon, with a steely hint to her voice. "Because he's here with me, we have a bond in case you didn't notice!" Shannon flips.  
"What do you mean you have a bond?! You've only been here a maximum of two months and you think you can take Maddy's place just like that? Well I'll tell you something, Maddy was my best friends and **SHE CANT BE REPLACED!**"

**Rhydian's POV **

I run forward and grab Zoe just as she's about to jump on Shannon, and mouth "I'm so sorry!" At them before hauling a furious Zoe back home.  
Later on after I've got Zoe home, I walk over to Shannon's house, wanting to apologise for Zoe's actions. "I just want you to give her a chance, it can't be easy moving into your cousins old house and village without knowing anyone" I tell Shannon and after arguing for a moment, she agrees to befriend Zoe. I missed Tom and Shannon, and kick myself for letting us get so distant. But that won't happen again. I'll make sure of it. And to start, we agree to have a movie night at hers the next night since her parents are away. I call Zoe and let her know, and I make sure she behaves civilly since Shannon is being big enough and doing the right thing. Zoe will not ruin it!

**Okay let me know what you think, I love the reviews you guys write. It makes me happy!  
WATCH THIS SPACE! **


	6. The movie night - Part 1

**I began my third English GCSE Essay today so I've been pretty busy, but I would never keep you guys waiting!  
As always its short, short and sweet. Please review!  
Laters!**

**Zoe's POV **

I'm ready to go to Shannon's sleepover, but I just need to finish packing my bag. I decide to wear my silk shorts and vest top pyjamas, since they are my favourite and I. Need to look good, of course! That was another thing I didn't understand about Maddy, she never wore anything revealing ever, just jeans, jumpers and wellies. Ew! But back to the point, I promised Rhydian that I would be civil and since Shannon said she would I can hardly say no! I grab my bag as I hear a knock at the door, it's Rhydian! "Hey Zoe, you ready to go?"  
"Yeah thanks one second, can you hold my bag?". Rhydian takes the bag and I run and let mum and dad know that I'm leaving, then hurry back to the front door. "Thanks Rhydian", I say as I take my bag back and give his arm a squeeze, smiling flirtatiously. But does he notice, No! Never mind, at least I'll be sleeping in the same room as him tonight… and Tom and Shannon.

**Maddy's POV**

I spring back out of eolas, falling over backwards in my shock. Zoe is dating Rhydian! She must be! He's dating own COUSIN! How could he do that, after everything we've been through, he forgets about me the minute I'm gone and quickly moves on to her. Zoe's always been popular with boys but I didn't think that Rhydian would fall under her spell quote so easily. Well I suppose she did look like a model; tall, slim, blonde hair and blue eyes. Textbook beautiful. She only liked a challenge but eventually she would get bored and dump the boy, wondering what they had done wrong. Even though Rhydian had moved on, still didn't want him to get hurt. But what could I do, I'm stuck, only god knows where with a pack of wild wolfbloods. At least I have a friend in Jana, and she seems to other Rhydian - I think she had a crush on him at some point! She gets plenty of attention from all the male members of the pack, they can't help it. Wilds are naturally attracted to people more important than them and you can't get more important than an alpha! Still thinking about what I just witnessed I doze of into restless sleep, wishing I could go home…

**Rhydian's POV**

We arrive at Shannon's house at about seven thirty, and start to set up for the night ahead. Once we've collected all the blankets and duvets in the house, we move on to the food. Ice cream, chocolate, chocolate ice cream! Once that's all done we get settled down in Shannon's living-room. Whilst the girls go upstairs to change, me and Tom change in the living-room. Eventually Shannon reappears saying that Zoe will be down in a moment, and leans against one of the sofas. I lean against the other sofa that is situated next to the radiator. Tom sits in between the two: his favourite spot. Zoe comes in wearing the tiniest pair of pyjamas I've ever seen. Shan doesn't look impressed. Tom doesn't say anything, he just stares at her. I toss her a blanket expecting her to sit on the girl's side with Shan but she comes and sits at my feet. Bit weird. Anyway Tom puts the DVD in and we begin to watch Shaun of the dead. Me, Shan and Tom all think it's hilarious but Zoe has wrapped herself up in her duvet and is slowly edging towards me. Once it's finished the other nip to the loo. Using the opportunity, I ask Zoe what's wrong. "Nothing really, I'm just really cold." I guess that explains why she was edging towards me, or rather the heat of the radiator. I move up and say "Well it's pretty warm over here if you want to move."  
Zoe smiles wildly and replies "if you wanted to sit with me you should have just asked!" The she winks and comes and sits particle in my lap. Either she's really cold of there's something she's not telling me, but I don't say anything...  
Later on when all 3 movies are over, we sit in a circle and discuss our lives. Zoe tells us about Devon and Shan tells us about the band she and her are they/aren't they 'boyfriend' Harry Averwood. An hour later, Zoe sits up suddenly and suggests we play a game to liven things up a bit. "What sort of game?" Shannon asks suspiciously.  
"How about spin the bottle but with dares?"  
"Good idea!"  
_Oh dear..._

**Ohhhhhhhh! Cliff hanger! Just wait till you see what I've planned. Hehe I'm so evil!  
WATCH THIS SPACE!11**


	7. The movie night - Part 2

**SORRY! I didn't realise that I had updated without a foreword. Stupid me!  
anyway now that its here, READ IT ALL, and don't quit halfway through, its good I promise!**

**Laters!**

**Zoe's POV**

The game was going perfectly. And my next plan was to ask Rhydian who he fancied as a truth! Ok so it would embarrass him, but the sooner he admitted his feelings to me, the sooner we could be a proper couple. Suddenly, just before Shannon's turn, Tom got up saying "Would anyone like another drink? I sure would! Shannon can you help me?"  
"Sure…" Shannon replied uncertainly as she got up and left the room. Using this opportunity, I turned to Rhydian, "Is there anything you want to tell me before the next round Rhydian?" I say, twirling my hair and smiling at him.  
"Okay you caught me!" He says grinning cheekily. Oh my god this is it! I think as Rhydian leans in and whispers gently in my ear… "I was gonna make Shannon kiss Tom's foot!" That's it? I thought he was gonna ask me out, BUT NO HE'S MORE INTERESTED IN FEET. OMG I COULD THROTTLE HIM IF HE WASN'T SO HOT! "How interesting" I reply cheerily. Just then Tom and Shannon reappear… _without drinks_. Hmmm that's weird. I wonder what they were _actually_ talking about…

**Shannon's POV**

I follow Tom out of the room and round the corner. This isn't the way to the kitchen. "Tom what do you want?!" I eventually ask.  
"I like Zoe!" Oh for gods sake!  
"And you're telling me because? I hope you're ashamed!"  
"I can't help it, she's just soooooo pretty!"  
"Well why are you telling me?"  
"I want you to dare Zoe to kiss the person the bottle points to, then turn it to me on purpose!"  
"Will you shut up about her if I do?"  
"Yes I promise" Tom agrees fervently. "I can't believe I'm saying this but yes I will, now can we please get back to the game?!" I say and walk back into the living room where Rhydian and Zoe are waiting…

**Zoe's POV**

Shannon picks up the bottle and says clearly "Remember, whoever it lands on HAS to do what I'm about to say. Whoever the bottle lands on, Zoe will kiss you!" Hang on I didn't agree to this, I think. Shannon spins the bottle and it spins round and round and round until it comes to a rest, on RHYDIAN! AGHHHHHH! I could kiss Shannon right now.

**Rhydian's POV **

As the bottle comes to a stop, pointing at me, the whole room goes silent. Bloody hell Shannon! I glance at Zoe who is sitting provocatively by side. I stand up, and Shannon sees the panic in my eyes.

**Zoe's POV**

As Rhydian stands up, I jump up next to him. "Rhydian what's wrong?"  
"I… I… I love…"  
"I LOVE YOU TOO BABY!" I say, exasperated. I can't help myself anymore. I grab Rhydian's head and press my lips against his. Heaven!

**Okay so that's the end of the chapter and I hope you all enjoyed it, oh and one other thing. ITS NOT REALLY THE END IM TOTALLY KIDDING! YOUR FACES, PRICELESS! **

**Maddy's POV**

It turn away, sobbing. I've seen enough. Rhydian has moved on, but I need to know why, I need to talk to him so badly I think I might explode. I hate the wild, I hate Dr Whitewood, and I especially hate Zoe. I don't care if she's my cousin!

**Rhydian's POV **

I suddenly come to my senses, pushing Zoe off in a fit of rage. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING ZOE?!" I scream at her.  
"What… what do you mean Rhydian. I thought this is what you wanted!" Zoe replies, trying to hug me.  
"DONT TOUCH ME, I DONT WANT, THIS I NEVER DID!"  
I can see Zoe trying to compose herself, but I'm so angry I really don't care at the moment. She looks me straight in my eye and I see her face fall. "So you never liked me in that way. Why didn't you tell me?!"  
"Why should I have told you!"  
"But we went on a date to Bernie's!" I hear Tom and Shannon gasp in the corner and I remember that they're still here. "That wasn't a date Zoe, and I'm sorry if I miss led you. I really am."

**Zoe's POV**

I can't stand it anymore, I can't stand it. I make a bolt for the door, ignoring the shouts from behind me. I want to go home…  
I want to go home…

**Rhydian's POV**

In the morning, I collect up my stuff and run home. Shannon persuaded me to stay last night, but now I need to think. Once I've dumped my stuff off at home, I head for the woods. To me and Maddy's tree. I sprint through the wood, twigs whipping against my face. Once I'm there, I rest, taking in Maddy scent. Maddy's scent? It should be almost faded out of recognition, but it's like she was here yesterday, no today it's so strong. Then the dam I've been holding back for the past 4 months collapses and I sob solidly for at least five minutes until I hear a familiar voice…  
"Hello Rhydian"

**I told you to keep reading, and I guess if you're reading this you did... that sounded stupid *facepalm*  
Anyway, you should now by now that I would never break up Maddian, I LOVE THEM!  
Please read and review so that I can improve,**

**WATCH THIS SPACE!**


	8. Alone in the woods

**As I am writing this the world has just discovered the death of Nelson Mandela, a great man who changed the lives of so many and touched the world. My thoughts are with his family at this difficult time whilst my country is in mourning for this great man, RIP.**

**Hey guys! I wasn't sure when I wrote this chapter if you would like it, but I don't want to keep you waiting!  
Please read an review,  
LATERS!**

**Rhydian's POV**

I look up, and see Maddy looking down on me from a fallen log. "Maddy!" Is all I can manage to say before my brain kicks in. "It's not you, your not real." I say to my imaginary Maddy,y brain is trying to make me feel guilty. 'Maddy' walks towards me with her arm out in front of her, and rests it on my shoulder. "I'm real Rhydian, I'm here." It's really her, she came back for me! I reach out to hug her but she backs away with tears in her eyes. "Why did you do it?"  
"Do what?" But as soon as the words leave my mouth, I know what she means. Why did I kiss Zoe? "How'd you know?"  
"I used eolas to see how you were, and it's not hard to see that your _obviously_ dating. Good bye Rhydian, I won't get in your way again." And with those words she melts away into the forest, and I cannot track her. I just lost her, _again_. This time it hurts twice as bad, but I guess I deserve it…

**Shannon's POV**

"I can't believe I agreed to go along with your stupid plan! I mean, how did I know it wouldn't land on Rhydian? I'm so STUPID!" I yell as I pace back and forth across the room, whilst Tom just stands by the door, staring downwards. "Shannon believe he I'm sorry, I didn't realise Zoe had feelings for Rhydian, I thought she came to see me."  
"Oh my god Tom how could you not realise that she was infatuated by him, NOT YOU!" I regret what I said straight away, but before I can say anything, Tom raises his and head and looks me straight in the eye, "I guess that's three times I've lost to Rhydian isn't it? First Maddy, then Jana and now Zoe…"  
Now it's my turn to stare at the floor.  
"We need to find him!", I decide at last. "I'll check the forest and you can check the village, okay Tom?"  
"All right, all right I will!" Tom snaps before grabbing his coat and walking out into the cold. I quickly follow, heading off in the other direction...

**Maddy's POV**

I leave Rhydian and run as fast as I can. He's not following, which for me is proof enough of his feelings. I just wish he was honest enough to say it to my face. Suddenly I run into someone, I was so lost in my thoughts. "Sorry, sorry I didn't see y… SHANNON?!"  
"MADDY?!" Shannon grabs me into a tight hug, before looking concerned. "Maddy is great to see you, but what are you doing here? It's dangerous!"  
As I quickly inform Shannon of the last few minutes, her face falls. "So you've left him lying in some ditch only god knows where? What were you thinking Maddy?"  
"What was I thinking? I'm not the one kissing my best friend's cousin!"  
"Oh yeah because it's not like Zoe threw herself at him, then did a runner when he pushed her off, telling her he didn't like her that way! You're the only one for him Maddy, you've always been the only one, haven't you realised that yet?!"  
As what Shannon says sinks in, I realise what she said was right. Rhydian is mine and I am his, anything else is just wrong. And now I need to find him before anything else goes wrong.  
As I hurry back to where I last found him - Shannon running behind me - I smell blood. My pace quickens as I run up to Rhydian's cold body and for a moment I'm scared that he's dead. But as he takes a few laboured breathes, I am relieved that he's not. But he's covered in cuts and bruises, who would do this to him. If I ever find out I swear I will rip them apart. Shannon helps me as I begin to carry him back to her house. I hope he's alright…

**Tom's POV**

I trudge through the forest, looking for Shannon. I couldn't find Rhydian in the village, not that I really wanted to anyway. I can't believe Shannon blamed me for him storming off, I only wanted to kiss Zoe. But just like Maddy and Jana, she liked Rhydian. And yet he doesn't realise how lucky he is. I hate him. I HATE HIM!  
Just then, I walk around a tree, and she Rhydian curled up on the floor. I see him look up - about to say my name - before a kick them in the face. After that I cannot stop. I keep punching and kicking, working out all my anger that's been building up over the last month.

Then I turn and run. I don't look back.

***GASP* how could Tom do that?!  
So let me know what you think, and please review so that I can keep improving!  
WATCH THIS SPACE!**


	9. Who's Rhydian?

**Its incredibly short but I'm adding another chapter tonight since my Wifi has been down for 3 days, AGONY!  
Anyway let me know what you think,  
LATERS!**

**Maddy's POV**

Since we can't bring Rhydian into Shannon's house, we have no choice but to take him to my aunt and uncle… and Zoe. They were very good and began to nurse him back to health: stitching up his cuts and disinfecting them. By the time my aunt had finished, he looked so much better. Suddenly I remember that Zoe was still hiding in her room. Leaving Rhydian in Shannon and my aunt's capable hands, I go and knock on my - I mean her - door. I hear her shout from the other side of the door, "mum I already told to go away, I'M FINE!"  
"Zoe, it's Maddy" I reply and slowly open the door. Zoe is sitting up in bed, her eyes red from crying. I decide to pretend I don't know what happened, and ask her, "Zoe wants wrong? What happened?"  
"Rhydian happened! He asked me out on a date, kept flirting with me, and when I made a move he shoved me away! But I still love him. And I know you're his best friend but you must understand, I really like him!" She burst out all in a rush, before dissolving into fresh tears. I awkwardly pat her on the back whilst trying to think of something to say. "Look Zoe, Rhydian is a great person, and it's better you have him as a friend than a enemy, is it not. Could you just be friends with him?" I eventually suggest.  
"I'm not sure, how can I be friends with some one I love?" Zoe asks me and I reply with I knowing smile "it's easier than you think!

**Tom's POV**

I feel awful. I don't know what happened last night, something just snapped. I am a monster. I hope Rhydian's all right, I really do. But I let out my anger that had been building up for months in 3 minutes, and I know that the damage I caused will affect everyone, even if they don't realise it. I hate myself, I wish I had never been born…

**Maddy's POV**

"Why don't you come down and see him?" I suggest after sitting in silence for a few moments. Zoe just looks blank. "You do know that he's downstairs right?" Before I finish my sentence, Zoe is downstairs and I cannot help but feel second best, even if he did push her away. I come down to the lounge and see Zoe sitting on the floor beside Rhydian, holding his hand in hers, and I growl quietly. Zoe turns around to say something, but Rhydian suddenly makes a grunting noise and begins to come around. I call my aunt and we all gather around him. His eyes flutter open and he looks straight at me, his forehead wrinkled in confusion. "How do you feel Rhydian?" I ask quietly, smiling at him and trying to look positive as Zoe grips his hand. Nothing prepares me for his answer though, as he replies; "Who's Rhydian? Who are you?"

**I know its short but as I said I'm adding another chapter after this one, hope you like it!**


	10. Betrayal

**Second chapter for today, and as I promised it is longer than the other one. This one is better than the last I know but I the last one was needed to expand on the one before. Not much more to say,  
LATERS! **

**Maddy's POV**

It's been three hours since Rhydian woke, three hours since he forgot me. I sit alone in my bedroom, sobs wracking through my body. My aunt has asked Zoe to sleep on the sofa in her room for a few nights so that I could have the bed, but I kindly refused. I don't want to sleep in my old bed because it brings back memories of the past, memories that he can no longer remember. I can't bear that, so I lie down on the sofa and pull my blanket over me. "Good night Zoe" I call out into the darkness.  
"Night" is the reply. Zoe is being really possessive since Rhydian woke up, and I mean possessive! And snapping at me too, like she hates me, when I should be the one hating her.

**Zoe's POV**

As soon as Rhydian spoke to Maddy, I knew I had a chance to be with again, if only I could work out how. When she finally went up to bed, I had decided on my plan and put it into action. I brought Rhydian some hot chicken soup and bread, and replaced all his dressings.  
"Are you more comfortable now?" I asked him sweetly.  
"Yes much better thanks!"  
As I turned to go, he grabbed my arm, calling out to me.  
"Wait! Don't go, not yet!"  
"What's wrong?" I ask looking confused, but inside I'm ecstatic. He needs me!  
"Can you tell me about my life? I can't remember anything at all!"  
"Well as long as you pretend I haven't told you anything, because we are meant to let you remember everything on your own. Do you promise you won't tell anyone?" Okay, so I'm lying now, but I couldn't risk this going wrong again, being rejected again. So I continued: "you and me are going out and have been for 2 months, and my cousin Maddy fancies you but you pushed her off when she tried to kiss you." I burst into tears before continuing, "I'm so sorry it's just been so hard because you can't remember me!" Rhydian pats me awkwardly on the arm, and I dive onto him, wrapping my arms around his chest. This is where I belong, I realise as we lie there together. But suddenly I remember the time, leave Rhydian and go up to bed, but not before I slip a small vial of liquid into Maddy's water…

**Rhydian's POV**

As Zoe tells me about our relationship, I begin to panic. Zoe is pretty, and seems really nice and cares about me, but I don't feel the same way. I have to try to play along though, and maybe my feelings for her will return with time. As she gets up to leave, I watch her confident walk which confuses me, a minute ago she was sobbing into my chest. And I still don't know anything else about my life…

**Maddy's POV**

When I wake in the morning, I go downstairs carrying my empty glass and see Rhydian asleep on the sofa. I cannot help but smile to myself. He begins to stir and I make him a cup of cocoa, with plenty of milk and a smidge of sugar, just the way he likes it. "Morning Rhydian" I say trying to sound cheerful.  
"Morning… Maddy?"  
"Yeah I'm Maddy" I reply, but every syllable from then on hurts like a gunshot I the head.  
"Could you tell me about my life before my… accident?"  
"I suppose it wouldn't harm you. But what do you remember now?"  
"Nothing except from that I'm a wolfblood along with Zoe and you which isn't exactly helpful. All Zoe could tell me last night was that we are dating and that you threw yourself at me recently. Is that true? That you are trying to steal me away from Zoe?"  
I nearly faint when Rhydian says this, but I manage to hold it together long enough to leave the house and begin running to Shannon's. I burst through the door and see Shannon talking to Tom. Then I lose it, and I between my sobs I tell Shannon everything, and her and Tom's expressions fall immediately. Suddenly I can't see, and my head feels line it's being crushed. I hear Shannon say something about going to Rhydian's house before I black out.

**Rhydian's POV**

Maddy leaves the room and I hear the front door bang. I think I offended her. Then Zoe comes into the room, and suggests that we go to Bernie's, the cafe where we had our first date. I agree since t might help with my memory.  
Zoe's mum drops us off outside the cafe and Zoe takes my hand and leads me inside. When I'm in their, I inhale and the smells make something in my brain click. I can remember who those people at the other side of cafe are! "Zoe I know who they are! That's Jimmy, Sam and Liam!" But I seem to have said it too loud, as Jimmy gets up and heads over. "What do you want Jimmy?" I say, the words coming to my tongue readily.  
"Haha always so funny Rhydian!" He replies before turning to Zoe and continuing, "I see you've ditched wolf girl for a much fitter specimen."  
"What are you talking about?" I ask him, confused.  
"I mean Maddy, the girl you've been crushing on since you first arrived, who coincidently is one of the ugliest bitches in the scho." He doesn't get to finish his sentence as I get up and run towards him. He legs it out of the cafe, with Sam and Liam behind him. I don't even know why I did that, apparently I don't like Maddy, but I jumped up instinctively.  
"I thought I was dating you Zoe, not Maddy?" I ask, now more confused than ever. "Don't be silly! You and Jimmy don't get on, he was teasing!" Zoe blabs out in a hurry, and leans into kiss me. Just as our lips touch, the door swings open and I hear Shannon shouting "_Get your hands off Rhydian you dirty little slut_!"

**Ohhhhhh cliff hanger! Anyway please review so that I can make it better,**

**WATCH THIS SPACE!**


	11. Realisation

**Hey guys, its nearly Christmas! (said that coz I dont really know what else to say...)  
LATERS!**

**Shannon's POV**

As Maddy tells her tale, me and Tom become more and more worried. Then when she is finished we only have a few moments to think of a plan, before she collapses to the floor. "Maddy? Maddy are you alright?!" I ask, frightened. I get no response.  
After much deliberation I leave Maddy in Tom's capable hands and run to Rhydian's house. I tell his foster mother that he is staying over at Zoe's for a few nights which is technically the truth. When I ask if I can collect something from his room, Mrs Vaugh lets me straight up. I enter his room and search for it, the item he always kept private, his sketchbook. Ah ha! It's poking out from underneath his pillow! As I flick through the pages, it's better than I could have hoped for. Not only is it full of drawings and photos with captions of us all together, there is also a page at the back which seems to be dedicated to Maddy. However I don't look at it, feeling like in invading his privacy a step to far. But now that I have it, I just need to find him. Getting out my phone, I send Tom a quick message, checking up on Maddy before running back to the village centre. I decide to check Bernie's first, since it's such a windy day I doubt Zoe will want to be out I case she messes up her hair or something equally stupid.  
As I run up to the window I see them sitting inside, and Zoe leaning in to kiss him. I lose it…

**Zoe's POV**

As our lips finally meet, time seems to slow down to a stop. But then the moment is ruined by a voice, an angry voice, the voice of Shannon Kelly! She walks up to and pulls me and my boyfriend apart, before turning to Rhydian. "Zoe is lying to you! She is trying to make you think that you love her when you don't. I know you love Maddy!" Shannon blurts out all in a rush, and I immediately reply. "No I'm not you know perfectly well that we are dating! You have no prove!"  
"Oh Zoe, simple minded Zoe, of course I have proof." She said that last bit in a different tone, a threatening tone and suddenly I'm afraid I'm going to lose him again…

**Rhydian's POV**

Shannon turns back to me, holding out a large black book with my name on the front. I take a deep breath as I turn the first page. It's a picture of me, Maddy, Someone who I think is Shannon, and another boy. We're grinning at the camera in an almost creepy fashion, but we look happy. On the next page there is a picture of a wolf sitting alone on a hilltop, and the caption: Lone Wolf. I carry on turning page after page, until I reach the second to last page. Here there is just one word on the page, and around it there doodles filling all the white space. I hear a gasp and look up to see Shannon holding her breath in anticipation, and Zoe with a look of nervousness. Her expression changes to one of horror as I turn the page and take in every single detail. Every stroke of pencil shows dedication, and each of her features are replicated perfectly in every sketch. "I still can't remember Shannon!" I shout, upset with myself. That's when Zoe pipes up, "see I told you you had no proof, so you can leave me and Rhydian in peace!"  
"I think _not_ Zoe." I say as I slowly get up to go, "I saw your face when I turned that last page, you looked scared, scared that you had been caught. See you later." And with that I leave the cafe and set off for Maddy, I need to talk to her!

**Ohhhhhh! What will Rhydian say to Maddy, and how will she react? To find out,  
WATCH THIS SPACE!11**


	12. I remember

**Well here it is folks, the final chapter. I actually wrote this a few weeks ago, but I haven't been able to post it due to technical and family issues. Anyway I hope you enjoy it!  
LATERS!**

**Rhydian's POV**

As Shannon leads me to her house, I begin to get nervous. What if I hurt her feelings? Well of course I must have, I couldn't remember who she was, and we were close. Even though I can't physically remember it, there's this indescribable feeling in my veins that tells me this. Even after losing almost all of my memories - except from me being a wolfblood of course - the felling remains, and that's got to mean something.  
As I enter Shannon's house she tells me to wait I the corridor, and I hear Maddy mumbling and Tom say something about her 'coming round'. What doe she mean by that? As I peer around the door, I see Maddy lying on the floor, then suddenly sit up. "SHANNON? Is that you? We have to stop Zoe, she have me something and now plans on tricking Rhydian into going out with her. You have to help me!" She cries out loud. As Shannon tries to calm her down, I can't bear hiding here any longer and I walk into the room. Maddy gasps and calls out "Rhydian!" Before she is pulled under and is unconscious again.  
Shannon suggests we go and have something to eat, but I stay by Maddy's side, I need to know the truth from her. All I've heard so far are lies from Zoe and persuasion techniques from Shannon, I just want to know the truth…  
As I wait for Maddy to wake up, my head slowly slumps forward until my forehead is resting on hers before I fall asleep. As I sleep what feels like an electric current ruses through my brain, and I begin to dream about me and Maddy, us. They all feel so real but when I wake up all I can recall is that Maddy was in ever one. Nothing else.

**Maddy's POV **

After I spoke to Shannon, I was pulled under again by the sleeping draught that Zoe must have given me. The though of my own cousin turning on me over Rhydian scares me although I would never admit it. That night I have vivid dreams about me and Rhydian before any of these complications, when I was happy. However I slowly begin to regain consciousness as the drug wears off, and I wake up to feel his breath on my cheeks and his forehead resting on mine. I move slowly, trying not to wake him yet it is to no avail. His eyes snap open and he jumps up, before sitting down by my side again. "Maddy I'm sorry! I think I might have hurt your feelings yesterday, but I didn't really know who you were, all I knew was Zoe's lies. But I need you to tell me everything, everything about me, you… us. Please forgive me Maddy." He says, sounding like he means every word.  
"Since you asked so nicely and I don't want to lose you again, I will explain, but you have to follow me!" I say as I jump up, nearly falling over again. But Rhydian catches me and helps me onto my feet as I lead him to the forest…  
Once we are there I sit down at the base of our tree, where we used to come and talk. "This place looks familiar, have I been here before?" He asks me, and I answer,  
"It's our tree, we used to come here and talk or whatever." Once I begin I suddenly feel stupid so I quickly finish the sentence then just sit there awkwardly. I think Rhydian senses this and gets up. "Show me. I'll do exactly want we used to do incase it helps me remember anything."  
"Errrr, ok. Well we would lie down here, me on the left. And then we would talk about school or our parents and listen to the stream. Even now I can hear it, can you?" I ask, once again feeling stupid but trying to ignore it. Rhydian isn't gonna judge me is me?! Just then I have another idea. I get up and walk over to the stream and he follows. "Now you have to use eolas, you do remember that right?"  
"Eolas? No I can't remember! I'm so sorry. Is it hard, what is it?"  
"Well you have to crouch and put your hand to the earth, you have to, like feel it. Connect with it." Rhydian bends down and places his hand on the ground. Then all of a sudden he falls onto his side and begins to cry out in pain. I don't know what to do, this never happened before! I'm about to run and fetch help when Rhydian stops writhing and just lies there. "Maddy, Maddy wait. Come back!" I run back over looking at his confused face with worry. He takes my hand and pull me beside him, whilst I sit there feeling stupid for the millionth time today. My worries soon fade though, as his face breaks into a smile. "I can remember Maddy, I can remember everything!"  
"Really? Truly? Can you actually?!" I burst out in excitement.  
"I can!" He replies before continuing on, "Maddy I'm so sorry I forgot about you and believed what that cow Zoe told me. Maddy, I, I love you!" He pulls me forward and kisses me gently. My world is complete again. I'm really back!

**I hope you liked it! and now I am working on a new story based on Dani's Castle, but its work in progress and I don't want to post anything that isn't good enough. Quite sad that this story is over though :(**

**Oh, and one last thing...**

**WATCH THIS SPACE!**


End file.
